The consequences of orofacial trauma can be among the most permanent of oral conditions and diseases. Injuries can occur to the face, head, eyes, teeth, brain, temporomandibular joint and mouth. Trauma can result from accidents, falls, and sports and recreational activities. The prevention of the latter form of injury to children and adults is the focus of an objective of Healthy People 2000. A portion of the 1991 National Health Interview Survey contained questions about participation of children and youth in sports and their use of head and mouth protection. Data were analyzed and a manuscript of the findings was published. Results indicated that football was the only sport in which the majority of children used mouthguards and headgear. In addition, the Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III) data analysis provided the first national prevalence data on incisal trauma. The study showed that about one-quarter of the U.S. population aged 6-50 years had at least one traumatized permanent incisor.